Mothers day
by MadFreakChloe
Summary: Yang is used to looking after her sister but things can get too much when she has her own problems as welk
1. chapter 1

**3:30am**

Tears broke through the darkness of the team rwby dorm. The sound yang was so tired of being woken up to every year on this day. It was Mother's Day. Yang clambered pout of her bed, and snuck over to the bed holding her weeping sister. As she reached up to the top bunk the crying stopped and even in the dark room yang could tell her sister was covering her head to prevent the night time wanderer from seeing her puffy eyes. "sis its me. I'm coming up" yang whispered in a motherly tone "was it the dream again?"

Without a word, the young girl popped her head out from under the covers and nodded it. 'that damn dream again. Even I'm fed up with it' shaking her head to remove her slight annoyance, yang scooted across the bed to cuddle her younger sister, who at her touch began crying again. Yang whispered comforting words in the girl's ear as she stroked her hair. Soon after her tears dried up and the little one had fallen asleep. Later joined in her slumber by her older sister.

 **7:45am**

The ringing of the usual alarm broke the brawlers slumber. She sat up and saw her precious sister curled up next to her still out like a light, reminding her of the events of last night. 'I hate her having that dream, it upsets her so much...' she slithered out of ruby's grasp and lept down to the floor where her other team mates where already beginning to grab their clothes from the day. "is she awake yet? I'm not being late waiting for her" Weiss grumbled staring at the brawler.

"shhh... Just let her sleep a bit more ill wake her in time for class don't worry." Yang returned with a smile, which received a questioning look from her partner. After that no one disturbed ruby as they got ready for their classes and were about to leave the door except for yang. "I'm gunna stay here and help her get ready ill see you in class." She replied to the words about to leave Wiess's open mouth.

"ok. Just don't be late." Weiss yelled as she stepped into the hallway and Blake shot back a concerned look before following her. After the door was closed yang turned to look at her sister's bed and sighed 'why do I have to deal with this I have my own problems', but yang quickly mad this thought leave her mind as guilt washed over her face.

After the guilt had left, yang strolled over to the bed and began to shake her sisters arm," come on ruby you need to get up now. We have classes today." And with a few tries she finally managed to get Ruby out of her bed and helped her to get ready for the day. "thanks sis." Ruby finally said as she pulled her hood up covering her bloodshot eyes. Yang turned and smiled at her sister before grabbing her sisters hand and leading her to their first lesson.

"hey guys. Looks like me made it just in time "yang yelled smile at her friends who were already in their seats for lesson to begin. Yang strode down to her seat with ruby in tow and sat down just as a not so energetic port came into the room.

"good morning class. Today is Mother's Day so all your teachers will be doing something slightly different than usual. Mother's Day is a day to thing to the most amazing women in our lives." Yang scoffed under her breath, but no one heard "but today here well be talking about someone who was no longer in our lives. The incredible huntresses that laid down their lives for the safety of the kingdoms. Today ill be talking about the amazing huntress that was summer rose" at those words ruby's head moved closer towards her along the table and she let out a silent sob. Yang just sat preparing to comfort her sister when Blake whispered in her ear "do you want some help comforting her?" her voice said in her usual tone clearing having caught on to the fact this would be about ruby's mother.

Yang just nodded her head as she put a comforting arm around her sister and the rest of the class slowly picked up on what was happening.

"summer rose was a formidable fighter, and wonderful team player and an outstanding mother..." after that everyone knew he was defiantly talking about ruby's mother as the girl let out a few audible sobs before going silent again. "who tragically lost her life on a mission 9 years ago. The mission was to take out a group of Grimm that had been killing people in the local village. Although she died she managed to kill all the Grimm and save the village and to honour her sacrifice, the village has placed a gravestone in the centre of there village." As he finished his line the bell sounded indicting the end of the class. And team rwby and jnpr stood up and prepared to leave all but ruby who was still slouched over the table.

"rubies come on we have to get going "yang said sweetly with a hand under her sister arm to help her up and they all filed out of the room with Blake hold ruby's other side and Weiss with a slight tear in her eye that shed never admit to.

After getting to their next class, ruby took up the position she held in the last and Blake and yang carried on trying to comfort her as they heard stories of other great huntresses until lunch.

"I'm starving" Nora groaned loudly.

" I'm actually quite hungry as well. let's go to the canteen." Pyrrha said to lots of nods from the group around her except for ruby who had just been following the pulled lead from her sister and Blake and yang who looked down at the floor. Blake noticed this and yang's troubled looks asking her" yang are you ok?"

", Weiss could you take ruby for me, I have something I have to do ill be back before next lesson." Yang said in a monotone voice before turning a running away before the others realised what was happening. When she finally did Weiss turned to the brawler yelling after her" yang doesn't leave me to look after her! "with a confused look on her face, but yang never turned around.

The rest of the group made there way to the canteen and sat down at their usual table. "is she ok like I know her, and ruby have different mums, but this still must be hard for her." Jaune asked the remaining member of team ruby who shared concerned glances except for ruby who had fallen asleep on the table.

"I'm sure shell be fine yang's a big girl" Wiess replied as they all got back to their food.

Yang

Yang ran down the corridors and sprinted out the main entrance, but didn't stop. Right now, she wanted to get away from everyone. To be alone. She ran and ran until she reached the edge of the emerald forest where she finally stopped to slump down next to a tree, and her tears flow freely. "I wish this day would end. I wish we could stop talking about great mothers. Mothers aren't great" she yelled through her tears as the anger began to fill her. "they all leave. Every single one of them goes away... just like she left me" at the last words yang's voice became very quiet.

And that's the end of the chapter I hope you liked it. This is my first fanfiction so please be kind but I'd love to hear what people think. I left it at this point since I can't decide which way to take the story. One way is a very serious topic where as the other is a shipping story so I'll have to decide but let me know which you would prefer and that may sway where the story goes. But thanks for reading and please come back hopefully tomorrow for the next chapter.


	2. Emotions showing

"Why do they all leave?" yang yells with tears streaming down her face."it's not fair I shouldn't have to do all of this. I should have got the cuddles not giving them. I needed someone too but I had to look strong for ruby. It's not fair" yang breaks down into uncontrollable sobs.

"Your right that's not fair" she hears a voice say as an arm reaches around her shoulder."but not everything is."

Yang jumps at the sudden new voice, still keeping her head hidden to hide her red eyes "...Blake? W-why are you here? Where's ru- ruby?"

"She's with Weiss and the others"Blake replies with concern in her voice. "I came to see if you were ok... it's not like you to leave ruby when she's upset."Blake sits down next to yang and puts her arm around the sobbing girls shoulder.

"Sorry to leave her with you. I just needed some air." Yang responds in a monotone.

"Yang... I heard you yelling... are you ok."

"Ye I'm fine. Just needed to vent. Anyway we need to get back soon classes will be starting" at those words yang tried to rise but Blake grabbed her arm.

"Yang, are you sure your ok? You still seem upset."

Yang pulls her arm away from Blake and starts walking bake to campus " I told you I'm fine. Let's go I don't want to worry ruby." Blake stands for a few seconds before running to catch up with yang.

The 2 girls make it to class to meet up with their friends, not speaking for the whole walk. Yang is wiping the remnants of tears from her face while Blake looks on in concern.

"Hey sis,you feeling any better?" Yang asked ruby in her usual upbeat tone. Ruby just shook her head as she grabbed yangs hand, face still hidden. "What not enjoy your time with ice queen?" Yang joked.

"Hey! I was trying to look after her when you ran off." Weiss exclaimed in an offended tone.

"Thanks for that Weiss" yang leans off and whispered to the girl.

"Just don't make a habit of it, it's not my joke to look after her."

"Ye i know sorry." Yang replied, her head lowering slightly, an action unnoticed by all but Blake, who continued to glance at her still concerned.

Classes carried on same as the rest of the day, until the final bell sounded.

Stepping outside the classroom "yang can we go back to our dorm now?" Ruby asked in a nearly inaudible voice. Her sister just smiled and nodded her head.

"We are actually going to do group training so we'll see you later" Jaune said and he and his team walked away waving to team rwby.

"I'm going to study in the dorms." Weiss said

"I think we are all heading there anyway." Blake told the girl having overheard Ruby's request. They headed to the dorm all in almost complete silence other than occasional sobs and soothing noises from the two sisters.

Ones in the dorm ruby proceeded to clamber straight into bed without changing and curled up under her blankets.

" you dolt you have to-" Weiss began scolding the girl before getting glares from the others in the room. She may have stopped but she was not happy about it as she proceeded to prepare for her study's loudly.

"Rubies, come on you have to get changed first then you can stay in bed, ok?" Yang said in her motherly tone. Ruby just shook her head and yang sighed and strolled over to the younger girls bed. Ruby hid her head more under the covers. " come on ruby you have to get changed" yang pleaded with her sister until the girl slithered out of her bed.

"Yang can you help me please"

"Sure" yang replied, with an agitated look crossing her face for a second, only noticed by the cat Faunus.

After several minutes of helping her sister get dressed, yang finally spoke again once the girl was back in bed. "Blake I'm going out for a bit could you keep an eye on ruby?" And she started opening the door.

"Yang please don't leave." Ruby yelled with fear In her voice. Yang froze in her tracks before replying " I'm going out I'll be back later."

"Don't leave me yang... please I don't want anyone else to leave" Ruby's voice shook as she spoke.

"Ruby I'm going out."

"Please don't go yang, i need you.I can't Handle today alone."

Yang was suddenly full of anger as her eyes turned deep red. "JUST SHUT UP RUBY. YOU CANT HANDLE TODAY OH PLEASE YOU MAY HAVE LOST SUMMER BUT SHE DIED PROTECTING YOU. SHE LOVED YOU, you can celebrate her today." Yangs eyes had a hint of purple as she remembered summer but flashed back to red."YOU HAD A GREAT MUM, SO DONT COMPLAIN."

"...but yang she was your mum t-"

"NO SHE WASNT.MY MUMS A SELFISH,UNCARING WOMAN WHO LEFT ME.SOMEONE WHO NEVER LOVED ME.I got summers love but never a mothers." Yang stormed out of the dorm as all it's other occupants looked on in shock.

And that's the end of this chapter. How will the girls react? Where is yang going? You'll have to wait and see. Anyway sorry for the late upload I've been busy with exam work that's why this is a longer chapter to make up for it. The next chapter should be up in the next few days so until then please comment your thoughts and like and follow me if you enjoyed for more story's. have a good day and hope you come back again.


End file.
